clubpenguinfangamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Antics 3D
Super Antics 3D is the first 3D platformer in the Super Antics Bros. series, it's released in December 31, 2004 and it's also the first game made for the Rarctic Imperial. It has a remake of this game, named Super Antics 3D DS, made for the Snowtendo DS, which is also a best seller. Plot Luce sent a letter to Fred and Explorer to come and have some cake with her in the Sunshine Fjord. When the duo was nearly reaching there, they noticed a Katilu who follows them around, dangling a camera. The three arrived, but Luce and her cake is missing, and then it rained down, the only clue they found found is a Polar Bear and Crab's footprint, Fred suggests that Herbert and Klutzy were the ones that had marked the footprint. Fred, The Katilu and Explorer runs off to chase Herbert and Klutzy, but they ran into a recently-activated warp vortex and the warp vortex disappears right after they go inside of it. Fred and Explorer wakes up in a large house full of magical paintings, while the Katilu is busy directing the segment, Fred and Explorer sees a Duck, Explorer, and Fred asked the Duck where they are, the Duck informed that they were in the Berry Fortress and Luce has been kidnapped once again, Fred looked outside, the sun was shining, but they had no time to go in the great outdoors, they have to rescue Luce and defeat the treacherous team of Herbert and Klutzy. Courses Levels are laid out inside paintings in the house, or sometimes the walls themselves. They can also be found in holes, gaps, oil pits and inside a clock. Each world has 6 Power Orbs. (7 in the DS version) Within each, one of which is gained by finding 100 coins, the other 5 (6 in the DS version) are found by performing "missions", fighting bosses, winning races, and etc. Every course has boundaries to limit the player from going too far, either as a strict wall or an invisible boundary. If Explorer or Fred hits either, one of them falls down which loses 1 life. Otherwhise, one of the brothers is free to roam the large expansive levels at their leisure. Levels often feature Blue Ex-plodes called Dynamite Guys, they open cannons littered around the levels for Explorer or Fred to fly with. When the cannon is open, Explorer or Fred simply falls into the pit where it is, and it raises. The player targets the cannon with a cross hair shot, and fires. This helps Explorer or Fred reach high or far away areas. It is often a good idea to use the Flying Cap with cannons. Main Courses #Ex-plode Empire (Codename - EPE) #Stomp's Citadel (requires 3 power orbs) (Codename - SCT) #Mystic Blades Falls (requires 6 power orbs) (Codename - MBF) #Rocky, Rocky Valley (requires 8 power orbs) (Codename - WWV) #Giant Ghast's Scarevenger (requires 12 power orbs) (Codename - GGS) #Foggy Froggy Labyrinth (requires 15 power orbs) (Codename - FFL) #Malicious Magma Marsh (requires 18 power orbs) (Codename - MMM) #Boiling Ban Land (requires 21 power orbs) (Codename - BBL) #Shady, Shady Shores (requires 24 power orbs) (Codename - SSS) #Polar Bear's Lair (requires 28 power orbs) (Codename - PBL) #Hot-Cold Realm (requires 33 power orbs) (Codename - HCR) #Towering Towering Building (requires 35 power orbs) (Codename - TTB) #Light-Dark Zone (requires 42 power orbs) (Codename - LDZ) #Reckoner Figurer Computer (requires 47 power orbs) (Codename - RFC) #Vine Venue (requires 60 power orbs) (Codename - VNV) Secret Courses #Forest Fire (if you go down into a warp pipe of the outside of the house, you will teleport into this level) (Codename - FOF) #Paper Pyramid (while playing in the Boiling, Ban Land, there is a pyramid made out of papers which had a door, if you open the door, you will teleport into this level) (Codename - PPR) #Lake of Jackfrost (while fighting Snowy Jockster, if you get rammed into the frozen lake, you will suddenly teleport into this level, there is no orb but you may escape it) (Codename - LOJ) #The Chosen One's Lively Loops (once you have gain the access to the Vine Venue area, there is a hidden painting next to the painting of the Vine Venue, jump onto the painting, and you are teleported into here) (Codename - CLL) #The Lively Marine (while playing in the Mystic Blades Falls, there is a blue-colored hole underwater next to a stack of breakable boxes, once you get inside that hole, you are teleported into this level) (Codename - TLM) #Turbo Highway on the Loose (once Explorer/Fred has collected 10 Power Orbs, the metal box that sits on the cannon hole, which is located on the outside of the house full of the magical paintings, has vanished so that the penguins can get inside into the cannon, at the moment, there will be a highway, once Explorer or Fred has fired themselves into the highway, there is a fog of sunshine on the right side, once they go in there, they are automatically teleporetd into this level) (Codename - TBL) #Invisibly on the Secret Sewer (it is located in the same highway mentioned in the entrance to the secret course Turbo Highway on the Loose, there is a hole in the middle of the road, once Explorer or Fred jumps into it, they are teleported into here) (Codename - ISS) #Complexity of Stones (the entrance here is located in Foggy Froggy Labyrinth, there will be a pillar of stones blocking the secret door near to the underground swamp, if Explorer or Fred is wearing a stone cap, they can roll themselves into a ball and crash down the stone pillars, the secret door leads to this mazy place) (Codename - COS) #Flying Penguin Above the Towers (once Explorer/Fred has collected 10 Power Orbs, the metal box that sits on the cannon hole, which is located on the outside of the house full of the magical paintings, has vanished so that the penguins can get inside into the cannon, at the moment, there will be a large platform made out of clouds floating above the sky, once Fred/Explorer has fired themselves into the cloudy platform, there is a warp pipe in the middle of the platform, which leads into this level) (Codename - PAT) Abilities Other than just jumping on enemies, Explorer and Fred gain the new ability to punch, kick, jumping kick, ground pound, triple jump, long jump, back slip, somersault and wall kicking. (bouncing from wall to wall with timed jumps to reach higher areas) Explorer can whack a enemy with a shovel, however, before whacking the enemy with the shovel, Explorer have to find one to use it. Fred can slide down and kick enemies, it can knock out Jocksters farther than any other attack. the Super Berry isn't in the game, however, the Super Berry is in the 3D DS version because when the player gets hit after only 1 health piece, the player still have 1 health piece, but becomes tiny which makes him/her extremely vulnerable to enemies. Caps are found inside '!' blocks, littered around the every levels, if the Player jumps below the '!' blocks, their cap changes into Flying Cap, Invisibility Cap, Metal Cap, Fire Cap and Turbo Cap. Each one of them has different effects. Power-ups: * Flying Cap allows Explorer or Fred to fly after triple jumping or fired from the cannon, Explorer or Fred can only fly with the cap for limited amount of time however. This is useful for reaching high or far areas, and finding secrets in the sky. It looks like a small propeller hat, like Explorer's, only completely red. * Invisibility Cap makes Explorer or Fred invulnerable to all attacks, They can also walk through some walls to reach new areas, where they can find hidden items and Power Orbs. It looks like a transparent, blue cap. * Stone Cap makes Explorer or Fred heavier and metallic, this lets Explorer or Fred defeat enemies by walking into them, walk through streams of fire without taking damage, avoid water currents, and walk under water, it also lets gives them the ability to transform into a boulder so that they can roll and squash down enemies and break the walls down. It looks like a metallic, green cap. * Fire Cap makes Explorer or Fred glow, they have the ability to throw fireballs, which is useful to defeat some enemies that can't be stomped on, the fireball sometimes can destroy some walls. It looks like a yellow cap with a small flame on the top. * Turbo Cap makes Explorer or Fred run really fast and gives them the ability that can make them run over enemies without getting harmed, this cap is useful to knock out Jocksters and climbing over mountains and high hills. It looks like a purple cap with a "fin" on the top. * Invincibility Cap is the rarest of the caps found on the game, this cap makes Explorer or Fred invulnerable to all attacks, and all enemies are instantly defeated if they touch either one of them in this form, however, it lasts for 60 seconds, but a perfect timing is a good way to use this unique cap. It looks like a rainbow cap that glows. Enemies When a enemy is defeated, sometimes it will either transform into a yellow coin or blue coin or just none. * Annihilator * Berrio * Big Berrio * Boilworm * Candleblower * Cannon Blasters * Cassowor * Clammer * Dandy Longlegs * Dicer * Dynamite Pengs. * Electro * Ex-Plode * Freezy Bomber * Fireball Blasters * Firewing * Ghast * Handchief * Hermit Kermit * Hornut * Hurrycane * Jockster * Katilu * Lifter * Lifty * Magma Fly * Millypede * Phoeniks * Pogogo * Puffre * Roller * Roo * Sharpy * Spectralguin * Stinga * Stomp * Stomper * Taser Tulip * Tiny O'Berrio * Tuskaby * Were Weed * Wheelo * Willy Woodchuck * Vipper Minigames NOTE: Minigames mode is only available for two or more players and they must be unlocked. The third player's character displays as a Dynamite Guy, and the fourth player's character displays as the Katilu that appeared earlier in the game. * Smash a Willy Woodchuck (the time limit is only two minutes, whoever smashes the most willy woodchucks wins) (How to unlock: Defeat a Willy Woodchuck in every single level) * Race to the Finish (there are three types of levels to race on: Grassland, Snowland, and Desert. Whoever reaches the flag first is declared the winner) (How to unlock: Defeat Hermit the Speedy in Ex-plode Emporium) * The Secret Maze (whoever escapes the maze first is declared the winner) (How to unlock: Collect every single power orbs in Foggy Froggy Maze) * Jockster Knockout (the time limit is only two and a half minutes, if a Jockster is sent to the lava, another Jockster falls onto the arena, whoever knocks out the most Jocksters before the time runs out is the winner) (How to unlock: Defeat a Jumbo Jockster in Malicious Magma Marsh) * Go Kart (the stadium is similar to Antics Kart Gameplay, this minigames only have three laps, there are four courses to play on in this minigame, from easiest to the hardest: Stadium, Valley, Beach, and Fortress) (How to unlock: If you have Antics Kart: Super Speed, you have to complete this game, if not, you must use the Turbo Cap five times) * Climb the Vine (the level in this minigame is similar to Winter Subcon, there is two long vines, whoever reaches the top of the vine is declared as the winner) (How to unlock: Defeat all Klutzy boss fights) * Coin Challenge (the time limit is four minutes, the entire level in this minigame is filled with coins, usually, when a coin is collected, it regenerates, sometimes, a blue or a red coin will fall onto the level, whoever collects the most coins is the winner) (How to unlock: Collect all the power orbs with the mission to collect the 8 red coins) * Submarine Racing (the level in this minigame is underwater, whoever reaches the finish line first is the winner, obstacles like Pecky-Peckies, Buoys and Car Tire can slow down the Submarine) (How to unlock: Defeat all Herbert boss fights) Bosses * Emperor Ex-plode -- A giant Ex-plode in Ex-plode Empire, He appears in the first orb. * Sharkmouth in the Ex-plode Empire, the player has to release it from its leash while avoiding it's attack. * Super Stomp -- A giant Stomp on the rooftop of Stomp's Citadel. He appears as the first orb, and after he is defeated, there is a tower on top of the roof which leads to a power orb. * Herbert in the Forsaken Temple -- Herbert appears at the end of this level. The player needs to swing him by the leg clockwise or counterclockwise and hurl him at bombs on the outside of his circular arena. * Jumbo Jockster -- A giant Jockster which appears twice in Malicious Magma Marsh. It tries on both occasions to knock Explorer or Fred into the lava. * Treye -- A nerd-like genie with three large eyes. They appear when the player blasts open on top of the giant computer in Boiling Ban Land and ride the elevator inside. * Klutzy in the Underground Maze -- Klutzy appears as a major villain, he is inside a giant robot crab. He may be defeated by falling into a tar pit. * Giant Ghast -- A large Ghast which appears three times in Giant Ghast's Scarevenger. He can be found once all the Ghasts have been defeated, again in the underground Roller Ride, and lastly on the balcony of the Chateau. * Greater Pogogo -- A large Pogogo which only appears in the attic of Giant Ghast's Scarevenger, he tries to squash the player by bouncing on them. * Herbert in the Quicksand Ocean -- Herbert appears at the end of this level, He tries to grab Explorer or Fred then threaten to throw them into the quicksand, although, Explorer or Fred can recover easily because there is a floating platform that leads Herbert's arena. Herbert in this level can be defeated when he tries to chase the player, but grabbed his leg and throw him at the quicksand at least 3 times. * Snowy Jockster -- A large Jockster made out of snow. He tries to ram Explorer or Fred into the frozen lake in Polar Bear's Lair. * Boiler -- A giant Boilworm, which becomes angry when his shelter at Light-Dark Realm explodes. He tries to squash the player. * Klutzy and Herbert in the Solar System -- Klutzy and Herbert appears at the end of this level, it's also the final boss. Klutzy and Herbert is inside a robot which resembles as a spaceship, it does various attacks to hurt Explorer or Fred. It fires lasers, fireballs, exploding snowball and also, it disappears and reappear while landing on a random spot, they can be defeated if they disappear and reappear while falling outside of the arena.' Trivia * It was the second 3D game in Super Antics series, the first was Antics Kart Gameplay * The title screen of the game features the ability to grab Explorer's face with the hand cursor and distort it in various bizarre ways. * Sometimes when Explorer or Fred jumps out of the water, a fish flies out with them. * If there is two Rarctic Imperial controllers, it will become a split screen multiplayer. * Because there is the flying cap in this game, Explorer's propeller on his hat is absent, and instead, it is replaced with a smaller cap. * In some cutscenes, Explorer is wearing glasses. * VirtualColor and PTW (Play Time Web) gave the rating for this game a 96 out of 100. * In the Freezeland version of the game, Explorer's shovel is golden instead of being gray and brown and Fred's hat is dark yellow instead of Indigo (or purple) when playing as him. Category:Games